


Smooth as Ice

by NoPerson



Series: Klance Week 2016 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I'm not late for once, Keith is not oblivious, Klance Week 2016, Lance thinks he's pretty smooth, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, day 5: fire/ice, he is not, he just likes messing with Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPerson/pseuds/NoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lance is as smooth as ice, Keith is the fire that melts him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth as Ice

Lance likes to think that he’s pretty smooth. So smooth in fact, that he might possibly be actual ice that is so slick and slippery that someone could skate on it. 

He likes to think that he’s especially smooth with Keith. Even though they’ve been dating for a few months at this point, Lance is certain that his suave charms are not lost on Keith. He likes to imagine himself striding calmly into the room, sidling up to an unsuspecting Keith and letting loose all of his smoothness in one sentence.

But, tragically, reality never happens to end up the same way that Lance imagines.

Because if Lance is as smooth as ice, Keith happens to be the fire that melts the ice and turns it to a pathetic little puddle.

. . .

During training sessions, Lance is known to talk a lot. 

He likes to throw around tacky one-liners that make his team groan and forces someone to slap him on the back of the head. For him, it takes away the severity of the situation. His theory is that if he jokes around with his team while they’re in tense situations, on the battlefield or not, then they’ll be less stressed and able to work well together. 

For the most part, his theory checks out. Though his teammates often get annoyed by his antics, there are still times where they laugh or even trade jokes back and forth. Lance had nearly collapsed with shock on the day he made a ridiculous joke and Allura responded with an even cheesier one from her position in the control room. Sometimes, they get into joke wars and see who can come up with the worst joke during their training session. On occasion, Shiro tries to get the paladins to focus on whatever exercise they’re partaking in, but he has been known to occasionally crumble and mumble out a joke of his own. To Lance’s dismay, Pidge usually crushes at their competitions, meaning they get bragging rights until their next session. Hunk can hold his own, but the sweet guy can only go so far when it comes to the dirty jokes, which Lance happens to be the champion of. Coran tends to interrupt their competitions with long stories about similar battles he would have back on Altea. Lance would find these stories interesting if not for the fact he doesn’t want to be distracted while fiercely competing with Pidge for the title of winner.

Another positive result of joking while training comes with Keith. Lance loves using this free opportunity to woo his man. Before they were dating, Lance had tried to flirt with Keith on occasion but now that they’re officially together, Lance is excited to work some magic on his boyfriend. 

They’re facing the Gladiator as a team when Lance decides to act. He and Keith are taking turns battling the droid, Keith carefully swinging his sword while Lance dodges and shoots, when Lance clears his throat. “Oh, Keith?”

Keith’s teeth are clenched, his face glistening beautifully with sweat as he swipes at the Gladiator’s feet. “What, Lance?”

“Are you a magician?” Lance starts out calmly, watching as Keith tilts his head to the side in confusion. “Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears.”

For a moment, Lance expects Keith to grin at him or at least blush, but something changes in the Red Paladin’s expression and his brows furrows together and his mouth turns down. “What? Lance, wouldn’t that be a little counterproductive right now?”

Lance is so stunned that the Gladiator gets a clear shot at him and kicks him harshly in the chest, sending him flying across the training room until he slides to a stop. He doesn’t get up; he just stares at the ceiling in a daze. Back where they had been fighting, the Gladiator has been deactivated by Allura. Keith is standing with an exasperated look on his face with his arms held out to the side. Shiro and Hunk both look like they’re trying to hold in their laughter for the sake of Lance’s dignity, but Pidge is not holding back. They’re doubled in half, taking gasping breaths as the wheeze and snort.

Lance is not as amused.

This is going to be a lot harder than he thought.

. . .

A few days later, Lance finds Keith lounging around on the couch with a tablet cradled in his hands. His mouth is pulled into a thin line as he concentrates on his literature, his jacket thrown over the back of the couch and leaving his well-toned arms exposed for Lance to see. Lance’s knees go weak at the sight, and he would probably collapse in adoration if he hadn’t come looking for Keith with a clear mission on his mind. He takes a deep breath, runs a shaky hand through his hair, and jumps over the back of the couch to sit next to Keith.

He lands with his legs crossed in front of him and his right arm slung lazily across Keith’s shoulders. At his touch, Keith glances up from his tablet and Lance has the privilege of seeing a warm smile stretch across Keith’s lips and reach his eyes. Lance automatically smiles back and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth, his heart jumping for joy when he watches a hot blush rise over Keith’s cheeks. 

“Hey, you.” Keith says.

“Hey.” Lance replies. He leans over Keith’s shoulder to peek at the lit-up screen of the tablet. “What’s on there?”

“Just something Allura lent me.” Keith raises the object and shakes it around a little. “It’s a few historical texts on Voltron from Altea. They’re really fascinating, you should read them some time.”

“Of course,” Lance agrees. “But only if you read them to me.”

“Sure.” Keith says with a straight face and Lance is fully prepared to rip his own hair out.

They relax into a comfortable silence, Keith going back to reading off of his tablet and Lance snuggling up into his neck. He waits for the right moment, when his mind is completely focused and his breaths are even and Keith taps the corner of the screen to flip to the next page.

“Hey.” Lance says, nudging Keith lightly to get his attention.

Keith hums in acknowledgement, letting Lance know he’s paying attention even if his eyes are still focused on the tablet. It’s not the best case scenario, but Lance will have to make do.

“You know, I’m not a photographer.” Lance starts.

Keith pulls his attention away from the tablet with an eyebrow raised. “Uh, yeah?”

Lance winks at him and scoots closer until his side is completely pressed against Keith’s warm torso. “But I can picture me and you together.”

Once again, Lance sees the change in Keith’s expression, the flicker that is gone so quickly that Lance doesn’t even have the time to place the emotion before confusion is clear on Keith’s face. “That’s stupid.” He huffs. “We’re already together.”

If there had been a table in front of Lance, he would have banged his head against it. Instead, he groans and lets his neck slump forward. Keith turns back to his tablet and continues reading like nothing happened.

But Lance remembers, and he is willing to do whatever it takes to get a reaction out of Keith.

. . .

They’re having dinner with the rest of the team when Lance is prepared to step up his game. 

As usual, casual chatter is going on around the table. Everyone has a bowl of green food goo in front of them, the typically bland food currently spiced up with some seasonings Hunk had found in the cupboards of the kitchen. There’s some teasing going on, some friendly eating competitions occurring between Hunk and Pidge and a long discussion going on between Coran and Shiro. Keith is talking about the tablet with Allura while holding hands with Lance under the table. It was a compromise they had come to when they had started dating. They both wanted to hold hands but Keith had been shy about being so public, even around their trusted friends, so Lance had respected his wishes and agreed to hold his hand under the table if that is what it took to make Keith comfortable.

He grips Keith’s hand a little tighter in preparation, causing the thoughtful Keith to halt his conversation and turn to Lance with a concerned expression. “You good?”

Lance swallows and nods, his heart skipping a beat at Keith’s obvious care for his wellbeing. “Yeah, you know what?”

Keith tilts his head, making his mullet swing to the side. “What?”

Lance hears the moment when all other conversations at the table stop, the air filled with anticipation when his teammates recognize what he’s trying to do. Across from him at the other side of the table, Lance can hear Hunk’s quiet whisper of encouragement. “If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber.”

That familiar flicker flashes on Keith’s face before he wrinkles his nose and scowls. “Ugh, I hate cucumbers.”

The stifled laughs can be heard all around the table. Lance takes the opportunity and bangs his head against the table.

“What?” He hears Keith say. “Oh my god, do you actually like cucumber?”

He bangs his head against the table again to the rhythm of his friends’ laughter.

. . . 

They’re in the middle of an early-morning sparring session. Keith is spinning around expertly with his well-placed punches and kicks while Lance dodges and admires the view.

Keith lands a good hit and Lance crumples, his knees skidding on the hard ground. Keith crouches down next to him and offers a helping hand.

“Do you have a Band-Aid?” Lance asks with a cheeky grin. “Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.”

“No you didn’t, idiot.” Keith rolls his eyes and scoffs. “You scraped your knee because I just kicked your butt.”

Lance flops down on the floor and refuses to get up even when Keith starts dragging him around by his arm. 

. . .

The paladins and the two Alteans are at a party, one hosted in their honor after rescuing the children of the local royal family from a Galra ship. Coran had delightfully brought nunvill along for the ride and had poured it into the glasses of the reluctant paladins.

Lance decides to kill two birds with one stone. 

He drops his glass on the hard floor, watching joyfully as it shatters and the nunvill spills everywhere. Keith looks at him in confusion.

“Sorry, but you owe me a drink.” Lance says while feigning sadness.

“Why?”

“Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine.”

“That was your own clumsy fault.” Keith accuses, pointing a stern finger in his direction. “Besides, I thought you hate nunvill! Aren’t you glad it’s gone?”

Lance leans his head back and groans.

. . . 

At night, they’re cuddling in Keith’s bed. They’re facing each other, their hands entwined and their knees bumping. Keith’s mouth is open slightly, his breath smelling like the toothpaste he’d used before getting in bed. His eyes are closed and he’s almost asleep. Lance could lay here forever and just stare at Keith’s calm face.

“You look cold.” Lance whispers, observing with awe as Keith’s eyes slowly open and gaze at him sweetly. “Want to use me as a blanket?”

This time, a sweet smile breaks out on Keith’s face and he drags an arm up to tightly grip Lance’s bicep. “Yes, please.”

Lance doesn’t waste time lingering on Keith’s reaction. He’s happy to oblige as he wraps his arms around Keith and pulls him close, slipping away peacefully as Keith sighs into his chest.

. . .

“Is your dad a baker?” Lance says. “Because you’ve got some nice buns!”

Keith tilts his head and frowns. “My dad is dead.”

“Oh my god I am so sorry.”

. . . 

Lance and Keith are riding a stolen bike through the streets of a Galran colony. Lance has his arms wrapped tightly around Keith’s waist as they swerve and dodge fire from droids chasing after them. Keith’s expert experience as a pilot is coming in handy and Lance puts a reminder in the back of his mind to compliment him on it later.

“If I were a stoplight, I would turn red every time you passed by just so I could stare at you longer!” He shouts over the rushing of wind in their ears.

“That would be counterintuitive at the moment!” Keith shouts back and Lance groans while burying his head in his back.

. . .

“This is torture.” Lance mumbles against his elbow. “Absolute torture.”

“I’m sure it is.” Pidge mutters unsympathetically. 

Hunk walks over and pats him kindly on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Lance.”

“It’s not okay!” Lance shouts dramatically, leaning back in his chair and throwing his arm over his eyes. “I’m ruined!”

“You’re not ruined.” Hunk assures him.

“Bummer.” Pidge says. As if acting on a sixth sense, Hunk hands them a tool and they use it to tinker away at the strange device they’re working on. Lance will never understand the mechanically inclined. 

“He’s so gorgeous and incredible and every time I try to flirt with him, it goes right over his head!” He moans. “How can I get my adoration through his thick skull if he just shoots me down every time?”

“I bet he knows you adore him,” Hunk says. “Maybe you just have to try some other methods.”

“Lance,” Pidge sighs and puts down the tool they were working with. “Have you ever considered Keith might be messing with you?”

Lance laughs. “Oh, please! He wouldn’t do that!”

Pidge raises an eyebrow. “Uh-huh, sure, just try paying closer attention the next time you pull the moves on him.”

Lance frowns but reluctantly nods.

. . . 

They’re sitting in Lance’s room. Keith is carefully cleaning his knife on the floor while Lance is playing an Alien form of solitaire with some cards Allura gave him. Every few minutes or so, he looks up to stare at the top of Keith’s head, mulling over what Pidge told him. He knows he could probably ask Keith directly, but that wouldn’t be stealthy enough for Lance’s usual tastes.

Lance clears his throat. “Hey, Keith?”

“Mm-hm?”

“Can I have directions?”

“Where to?”

“To your heart.”

“You’ve already got them, Lance.” Keith mumbles casually and Lance finds himself to be the one who’s blushing.

“Okay, that’s it!” He sweeps his cards off to the side and slides down to the floor next to Keith. That stupid eyebrow is up again and he pushes aside the urge to kiss it. “Are you messing with me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, you heard me!” Lance huffs and crosses his arms. “Pidge says that you’ve been messing with me every time I use a smooth pick-up line even though you’ve been acting all ignorant. I mean come on you cannot have been-” 

Keith stops him with a warm kiss on his mouth and Lance practically deflates and lets himself get lost in his lips. After a few blissful seconds, Keith pulls away and Lance finds him grinning broadly.

“Oh my god!” Lance exclaims. “You’ve been messing with me!”

“Maybe a little.” Keith admits with a shrug.

“And here I thought you didn’t understand any of it!” Lance says in disbelief. “What, are they too bad for your tastes, huh?”

“They’re a little cheesy.”

“Keep it coming! I can take it!”

“And tacky.”

“Is that the best you’ve got?”

“But I think they’re cute.” Keith says, his face inches away from Lance. “And it was pretty entertaining to have the upper hand when it came to flirting.”

Lance considers that for a moment. “So you do like my pick-up lines and you understand them?”

Keith nods. “Yup.”

“Ah!” Lance laughs evilly and he can see Keith gain an uneasy expression. “So that means I can keep using them to woo you!”

Keith’s eyebrow is back. “To woo me?”

“Yes! To woo you!”

“Fine. But don’t get carried away.”

Lance scoffs in disbelief but Keith doesn’t look convinced. “What? Me? How could you even say that! I’ll be as cool as an icicle!”

“Oh, please.” Keith sighs. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

The next time they’re around the group, Lance proudly drops another one of his stellar pick-up lines on Keith and enjoys the shocked expression of his friends when Keith trades one back with him.

Lance may not be as smooth as ice, but he’ll take what he’s got with Keith over that any day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way too much fun to write. I actually looked up a ton of cheesy pick-up lines and picked out the ones I could work into various situations.


End file.
